Obsession
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: Juntos eles podiam fazer qualquer coisa. Ela não tinha a menor dúvida disso. (Avery/Nelson)


**Baseado no episódio 02x08 - "Phyton"**

 **Isso é algo que escrevi com Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, então os créditos também são dela.**

 **Essa é a minha "Navery" versão do que poderia ter acontecido depois do episódio. Espero que gostem! :)**

* * *

Nelson queria, verdadeiramente, que Phyton tivesse uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

No geral, ele não levava os casos nos quais trabalhavam para o lado pessoal, mas esse era totalmente diferente. Phyton havia assassinado alguém próximo a Avery para atingí-la, e agora deixado o aviso silencioso de que ainda estava por perto.

Ele havia estado na Cyber Division e andado entre eles.

E novamente, ele via a segurança de Avery sendo ameaçada sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Primeiro Logan Reaves, agora Phyton. Os hackers psicopatas pareciam nunca querer deixá-los em paz.

A viagem para casa foi silenciosa. O rosto de Avery estava em branco o tempo todo, e ele não se atreveu a falar com ela em nenhum momento. Ela havia pedido para dirigir, e ele sabia que aquilo era apenas um pretexto, apenas para ter algo em que se concentrar. Avery estava dominada pelo estresse.

Ao chegar em casa, Nelson resolveu dar a ela alguma privacidade. Esperou 15 minutos antes de sentar-se ao seu lado e tentar falar.

\- Você precisa de algo? - ele pergunta pela primeira vez, tocando sua mão - Quer que eu faça algo? Que eu te traga algo?

Na verdade, Nelson só faz essas perguntas para quebrar o silêncio. Ele sabe que não há nada que ele possa fazer, e tampouco quer perguntar se ela está bem, sabendo que ela não está. Nem ele mesmo está bem.

Avery volta os olhos para ele. Olhos que pareciam ainda perdidos e um tanto em choque.

\- Nelson. - ela suspira profundamente e tenta sorrir - Me desculpe por esse "apagão". É só que...

Ele nega com a cabeça.

\- Não se desculpe. Você não tem culpa. Toda a culpa pertence a uma única pessoa.

Ele não quis pronunciar o nome. Dante Wilkerson.

Avery se ajeita no sofá, já um tanto recomposta.

\- Vocês não encontraram nada, não é?

\- Não. Não há nenhuma evidência de invasão na Cyber Division, mas ainda vamos continuar a busca amanhã. Se ele deixou qualquer coisa, eu garanto amor, nós vamos encontrar.

Avery assente. Seu rosto é exausto.

\- Eu sei. Eu confio em vocês. E Nelson... Por Deus, eu gritei com você. Com você e com Krummy. Eu realmente, de verdade, sinto muito.

Nelson encolhe os ombros.

\- Você é muito sensual quando está irritada.

Então, Avery ri pela primeira vez naquele dia, e ele sente um alívio do tamanho do mundo.

Ela conserva um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e se recosta no sofá, olhando distraidamente para o teto.

\- Você sabe? Eu o conhecia há a muitos anos. Foi ele quem me ajudou a entrar no FBI, o primeiro a acreditar em mim. Ele foi de verdade um amigo inestimável.

Nelson assente em silêncio e a rodeia com um braço. Avery descansa a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- E morreu de uma forma horrível, entre gritos. - ela sussurra, ainda olhando para o teto - Phyton não vai escapar. Vou pegá-lo custe o que custar.

Ele não gosta nada da parte do "custe o que custar" mas permanece em silêncio, ciente de que argumentar com Avery nesse momento apenas a estressaria ainda mais.

* * *

Surpreendentemente, Avery dormiu melhor depois disso.

Se Brody tinha que ser sincero consigo mesmo, havia esperado algum pesadelo ou algum sonho turbulento, mas Avery dormia suas 8 horas em completa calma, e acordava apenas um minuto depois que o despertador tocava. Como sempre, ela era o oposto do que se esperava.

Também estava mais ocupada que nunca, sempre com alguma informação sobre Phyton aberta em seu laptop. Nelson, como bom namorado e empregado, tentava ajudá-la o máximo possível. Se sentia um pouco abandonado, mas não deixava que ela percebesse. Precisava ser uma ajuda, e não um aborrecimento. Quanto mais rápido eles o pegassem, mais rápido Avery voltaria a prestar-lhe atenção.

Mas as coisas nunca eram tão simples e Phyton havia desaparecido sem deixar rastros. Semanas se passaram sem que houvesse qualquer pista, e outros casos chegavam e exigiam a atenção da equipe.

Apesar disso, a obsessão de Avery não diminuía. Ao contrário, ela se tornava maior a cada dia. Ainda que lidasse com outros casos e se empenhasse para resolvê-los, a maior parte de sua mente sempre estava ligada àquilo. Nelson percebeu isso, assim como DB, Elijah e qualquer pessoa que convivia com ela. Aquilo estava se tornando demais.

Ao perceber que a linha do limite aceitável estava chegando ao fim, ele resolveu que precisava fazer algo.

\- Avery, - ele diz, por fim, depois de muito pensar e criar coragem - você não pode fazer isso.

Avery estava sentada na cama, com os olhos imóveis encarando a tela do laptop. Ela volta seu olhar para ele, como se tivesse despertado de um transe.

\- Desculpe?

Ele respira fundo e se senta ao seu lado na cama.

\- Eu disse que você não pode fazer isso o que está fazendo. - ele aponta para o computador em seu colo - Você já percebeu o quanto está obcecada?

Avery sustenta seu olhar alguns segundos, parecendo algo como confusa.

\- Você está se referindo a Phyton? Nelson... me desculpe, mas creio que você não entende a gravidade disso. Eu preciso pegá-lo o mais rápido possível, e jamais farei isso se me esquecer. Cada nova pista pode ser a chave para chegar até ele, e eu preciso buscar por elas, porque não virão até mim sozinhas.

\- Eu sei, e você está errada quando diz que eu não entendo, porque eu entendo. Ele matou seu amigo e se infiltrou na Cyber Division. Ele é perigoso e você quer prendê-lo o quanto antes, e acredite em mim, eu quero exatamente a mesma coisa. Mas para tudo há um limite, e você está cruzando o limite. Phyton não está te consumindo apenas no trabalho, Avery. Ele está te consumindo também fora dele.

Avery suspira, sem argumentos diante do discurso preocupado de seu namorado. Ela sabe que ele tem razão, e sente-se ainda pior por isso.

\- Eu não tenho sido uma boa namorada, não é mesmo? Nelson, eu realmente lamento. Eu apenas... Tenho medo. Principalmente por você.

Nelson franze a testa, olhando-a confuso.

\- Por mim?

\- Phyton assassinou Rupert porque ele era meu amigo. - ela explica, os olhos tornando-se sombrios - E se esse é o jogo dele... Matar as pessoas com as quais me importo para me atingir... - ela estremece - Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você.

\- Ele não sabe que eu sou seu namorado.

\- Quem pode garantir isso? Quem pode garantir que ele não está me vendo nesse exato momento? Vendo a nós dois enquanto temos essa conversa? - Nelson percebe, pela primeira vez, a agonia em seus olhos - Eu só quero acabar com isso. Logo.

Ele assente enquanto fecha o laptop que está no colo de Avery, e o põe sobre a mesa ao lado.

Ele a puxa para seus braços, apertando-a contra seu peito.

\- Eu sei. Eu também quero isso. E nós vamos conseguir, eu juro. Você não está sozinha nisso.

Ele envolve seu rosto e a beija apaixonadamente. Quando seus lábios se separam e ela encontra o olhar de Nelson, Avery sente uma pressão em seu ventre. Os olhos dele têm um brilho selvagem, como os de um animal com fome.

Para ela, ainda era estranho sentir desejo. Aquele sentimento esteve ausente em sua vida por tanto tempo que era como lidar com algo novo. Nelson havia acordado tudo dentro dela, e de uma forma mais intensa e arrasadora do que ela pensava ser possível. Era vertiginoso o desejo que ela sentia por ele. Vertiginoso e incapacitante.

Quando ele volta a beijá-la, dessa vez com mais força, Avery leva as mãos à parte de trás de seu pescoço, correndo os dedos por sua nuca. Aquele era o ponto fraco de Nelson, e quando ela o tocava ali, era um caminho sem volta.

Não é como se ela quisesse voltar atrás. Phyton podia esperar, - ele teria o que era seu no tempo certo - todas as suas preocupações e angústias podiam esperar. Qualquer coisa que não fosse Nelson podia esperar.

Como o esperado, ele avança sobre ela, tomando-a possessivamente. Ela segura os lados de sua camisa e ele ergue os braços pra que ela possa tirá-la. Avery corre as mãos por seu peito e abdômen, deliciada com a textura quente e macia sob sua palma.

Ele distribui beijos ao longo de seu pescoço enquanto as mãos ansiosas lutam com uma urgência desesperada para desfazer-se de sua blusa. Malditos botões apertados. Mas segundos depois a blusa está fora de seu corpo, sendo atirada ao chão junto a seu sutiã. Logo, não há nenhuma peça de roupa entre eles.

Então, ele está dentro dela, movendo-se contra ela cada vez mais forte. Avery suspira, arqueja, se contorce. Ela segura seus braços e ombros, os dedos como garras cravando-se em sua pele, arranhando com força suficiente para deixar marcas, provocando-lhe uma dor prazerosa que o deixa saber o quanto ela está fora de controle. Em resposta, ele a puxa ainda mais de encontro a seu corpo, enterrando as mãos em seus cabelos enquanto beija qualquer parte de sua pele cremosa que está ao seu alcance, sentindo o vai e vem das mãos dela em seu corpo, como se ela quisesse tocá-lo em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Às vezes, ela o beija para conter um gemido, mas não consegue disfarçar o prazer em seu rosto retorcido.

Quando acaba, Nelson afasta o emaranhado de cabelo louro que está grudado em seu rosto e a beija uma última vez. Ele contorna seu lábio inferior com a língua, e Avery geme.

\- Eu senti sua falta. - ela sussurra numa voz embargada enquanto controla sua respiração pesada.

Nelson sorri.

\- Acredite. Você não foi a única.

Eles sorriem satisfeitos, Avery traçando círculos com a unha na pele escura. Nelson estremece e franze o nariz, contendo um enorme sorriso. Ele sempre havia sido muito sensível a cócegas.

\- Obrigada por me aguentar. - ela diz sorrindo como uma menina de dez anos. Nelson sorri de lado, de repente sentindo-se o adulto da relação.

\- É tudo um prazer. - ele responde e pisca um olho.

\- Isso não muda nada, sabe? - ela sussurra - Eu ainda vou seguir adiante até prender Phyton. Porém, vou refrear meu comportamento obsessivo.

\- Certo. Acho que assim está muito bom. Vamos pegá-los juntos.

\- Sim. Você tem razão. Juntos.

Juntos eles podiam fazer qualquer coisa. Ela não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

* * *

 **Espero que tenham gostado, deixe-me um review! ;)**


End file.
